Désordre
by Aunda
Summary: Euh Alice, c'est une blague là?" "Quoi mais..Jasper rends moi mon corps!""Rends moi le mien d'abord!""Si tu étais moins con on en serait pas là!" "Et si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps à te reluquer le nombril je n'aurais pas à l'être!"
1. Réveil matin

**Voici une histoire courte (normalement) qui me permettra d'évacuer un peu la pression des examens et de mon autre fic en cours Sur le chemin de ma maison (qui avance d'ailleurs hei, sauf que j'ai laissé toutes mes feuilles de brouillon du prochain chapitre chez mes parents...donc j'suis coincée pour le moment!). J'essaierais de lui donner un ton beaucoup plus léger que Jalousie et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Comme d'habitude les personnages principaux sont Alice et Jasper, et c'est une fic TOUS HUMAINS pour ce qui est des autres personnages je suppose qu'ils apparaitront aussi^^ (Aucun plan pour l'instant dans ma petite tête donc si vous voulez voir certaines choses précises n'hésitez pas à demander! Ah, pour ce qui est de l'orthographe je m'excuse par avance. Contrairement à Jalousie ou à Sur le chemin de ma maison, les chapitres ne viennent pas de mon ordi mais sortent directement de ma tête au site , j'envoi juste un document vide...Donc c'est du 100% libre sans barrière mais aussi sans recul... D'ailleurs à cet instant précis, je n'ai aucune idée de par quoi je vais commencer cette fic^^ Par contre, la longueur des chapitres sera bien moins importante que dans mes autres fics (c'est relaxx là xd) mais elle sera mise à jour plus souvent! (J'essaierais tous les jours ou tos les deux jours) Au choix quoi lol**

**Le titre, Désordre, vient d'un épisode du dessin animé Code Lyoko (avis aux amateurs^^) qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic. Enfin pas tout à fait l'idée mais disons que ça a été le déclic... Comme d'hab les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... (Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est toujours obligé de le remettre? xd Ca m'étonnerais fort que l'on puisse dire : "Mais si, Alice et Jazz sont à moi" et que quelqu'un nous croit, surtout sur un site de fanfic... Bref) **

**Je suis en train de blablatter pour retarder le moment où je me mettrai à l'écriture du chapitre xd Bon aller au travail!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil matin**

**Note : C'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne et je me sens un peu mal à l'aise avec ça- peur de trop dévoiler sur les personnages-, dîtes moi si vous trouvez que ça ne le fait vraiment pas... Bon en maintenant le chapitre promis^^**

* * *

POV Alice

Aïe, bon sang mais c'est quoi ce bruit?! Pitié, arrêtez d'égorger ce pauvre cochon, il sera plus sage la prochaine fois promis! C'est inhumain de réveiller les gens à...

je me tourne vers ma table de chevet, et crotte, ce bruit n'a rien à voir avec un cochon, c'est tout simplement mon reveil qui n'en peut plus! Oh bon sang non! Je suis en retard sur mon planning, il est déjà 6 heures du matin et je suis toujours au lit!!! Et moi qui ai promis à Bella d'être chez elle à 7H30 tappantes pour l'aider à se préparer avant d'aller faire du shoppiiiiiing! Je ne serais jamais prête à temps!

Comme possédée, je jette la couette au sol, pensant avec éffroi à la déception de Bella si par ma faute nous venions à ratter l'ouverture des magasins en ce premier jour de solde! Mon Dieu quelle horreur! Après cette vision apocalyptique de ma future belle-soeur, et meilleure amie, en pleurs, je saute précipitamment du lit. Enfin, je TENTE de sauter du lit, parce que quelque chose m'en empêche. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bince? **(NA : Si quelqu'un connait l'orthographe de ce mot je suis preneuse!) **

Je me retourne donc vers ce qui a eu le malheur d'attenter à une journée shopping, préparant mille et un scènario de torture dans ma tête!

Sale traitre tu,...tu..............................QUOI?!

Qu'est-ce que fait Jasper Hale dans mon lit à me regarder avec, sur le visage, cet air débile de celui qui ne sait pas où il est? Attendez mais il est......à poiiiiilllll?! Oh my god!

Je baisse aussitôt la tête pour m'apercevoir que moi aussi je suis nue comme un ver...Oh merde...Note à moi-même : tuer Rosalie.

Les joues en feu, j'écarte vivement le bras possessif qui enserre ma taille, avant d'attraper ma robe de chambre posée sur ma coiffeuse. Qu'est-ce que je suis sencée faire là maintenant moi hein?!

Tandis que je noues ladite enveloppe protectrice, en soie rose dernier modele, mes yeux se posent sur le petit calendrier fixé au mur...

"-Shoppppiiiing!" me mis-je à huler, oubliant complètement mon visiteur importun.

Salleeeee de bain, salleeeee de bain! Le reste plus tard!

* * *

POV Jasper

Cette fille est...timbrée! Et bon sang ce que j'ai mal au crâne...Est-ce qu'elle pourrait arrêter de crier cinq minutes merde?! Non mais c'est pas vrai! De toutes les filles qu'il y avait à l'anniversaire de ma soeur, et y'en avait des canons hein, il a fallu que je ramène Alice! Alice quoi! Merde! Il faut que j'arrête de jurer... En fait, vu la chambre, ce serait plutôt elle qui m'a ramené... Pfff...

J'entends le verrou d'une pièce se tourner. Probablement la salle de bain... Dommage, Alice a beau être complètement folle, je serrais pas contre une deuxième partie de jambes en l'air avec elle, elle est vraiment pas mal au lit...Mais bah, tant pis!

Bon, je supose que si elle m'a laissé seul ici sans instructions c'est que j'ai carte blanche...Voyons voir ça...

Direction la cuisine! Mhm...Ouais c'est une cuisine de F2 quoi, petite et pas très belle...Les placards? J'ouvris les portes unes à unes, rien d'interessant, des céréales minceurs, des soupes et des gateaux sans sucres,

"-Et sans saveur aussi" pensai-je en grognant.

Super, alors on récapitule : je suis à poil, dans l'appart de ma belle-soeur, il n'y a rien à manger et je me sens comme un con planté là dans cette cuisine, les bras ballants! Rien oublié? Ah si! Le must du must : elle va sortir d'une minute à l'autre de la salle de bain en recommançant à hurler! Est-ce qu'une seule, une toute petite -bon d'accord pas si petite- nuit de folie mérite ça? Mouais...pas sûr!

Pfff, c'est qu'il faut pas que j'oublie d'aller bosser moi en plus, c'est entrainement à 10 heures et j'ai pas interet à être en retard! Je pousse machinalement les rideaux pour regarder ou j'ai bien pu garer ma voiture. Dehors tout est noir...Comment est-ce que... Je regarde alors les petites chiffres lumineux noté sur le micro-onde de ma conquète d'un soir -et malheureusement ma belle soeur aussi, j'ai l'impression de me répeter là...- l'horloge affiche 6H24.

Ah, c'est bon ouff j'ai encore le temps...

Attendez...

6H24?!

C'est une blague!

-ALICE !!!!!!

* * *

**Ok j'avoue, je suis en train de rire toute seule comme une idiote^^ C'est juste que j'imagine la tête de Jazz xd Avez-vous aimé? Je sais que c'est assez diffèrent de ce que j'écris habituellement, notament en ce qui concerne la longueur, mais j'avais besoin de changer un peu.... (Je continue toujours Sur le chemin de ma maison hein^^) Alors est-ce que je continue cette fic? Ou bien est-ce que la pression des exams ça me fait faire des trucs vraiment pas nets? ^^ Bisous **


	2. Allliiiiiicccceee!

**Naiis : Contente que tu es aimée! xd Beans ? Comme mister Bean? Pourquoi pas ça irait très bien^^ Oui, Alice : shopping ! Et Jazz euh ben...il se demande vraiment ce qu'il fait là! mdr Ton pseudo Naiis c'est en rapport avec la BD?**

**Et c'est parti pour le second round! xd **

**_Chapitre 2 : Allliiiiiicccceee!_**

* * *

POV Alice

Mhm...L'eau chaude qui dévale ma peau. Un délice! J'attrape mon gel douche senteur framboise -ça va déjà faire un mois que j'utilise le même il faudra que je pense à acheter un flacon d'un autre parfum...- et m'en recouvre lentement le corps. Je pus alors remarqué que celui-ci était parcemé de suçons....

Grrrr en plus d'être idiot il est collant non mais c'est pas vrai! Comment est-ce que je vais cacher ça moi hein? Pfff...

N'empêche il est plutôt doué au lit...Ro c'est pas un peu fini oui! Aller hop, tu te rinces, te sèches, t'habilles et part pour chez Bella en quatrième vitesse!

Bien m'dame...

Pff, bon alors quels sous-vêtements choisir?

Je pourrais demander à jasper, il avait l'air de les aprécier hier soir... Roo j'ai dis STOP!

-Alice!

Aïe... Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

J'enroulai une serviette autour de mon corps et sortait. Le tout le moins rapidement possible naturellement...

Planté devant la porte, les joues rouges et les yeux me lançant des éclairs, Jasper semblait drôlement furax. Allons donc, monsieur le super soldat est en rogne? Je pouffais malgrè moi à cette constatation, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire...

* * *

POV Jasper

Non mais elle se foutait de moi là! Elle m'avait réveillé aux aurores en fanfarre, alliant ses cris à la sonnerie d'un réveil fou, elle avait failli me faire tomber du lit en repoussant violemment mon bras de sa taille, n'avait rien à manger de correct, mettait trois heures à sortir de la salle de bain lorsqu'on l'appellait et maintenant elle était devant moi, en train de rire le plus naturellement du monde, comme si tout ceci était normal! Cette fille devrait être internée!

-Alice sais-tu quelle heure il est? demandais-je d'une voix froide.

Elle cessa de rire et prit une mine grave.

-Non quelle heure?

-6 heure et demi Alice!

Mais alors que je m'apprettai à lui faire comprendre à quel point me lever à cette heure là un lundi matin était un crîme elle poussa un soupire de soulagement.

-Tu m'as fais peur! dit-elle, un sourire aux levres avant de faire volt face sans prévenir pour filer en courant dans sa chambre.

Quuueeeeeeuh? Huhuu?

Alors là je restais sur le cul, pardonnez-moi pour l'expression!

-Alllliiiiiiiccceeee! hurlais-je de plus belle.

Non mais elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça! J'étais quand même major dans l'armée moi mine de rien! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait cette petite styliste à deux francs six sous? Qu'elle pouvait se dispenser d'un affrontement? Et puis quoi encore!

-Allliiiicccceee! Viens ici tout de suite!

* * *

POV Alice

Nan pas ça. Pas ça. Pas ça. Pas ça. Pas ça....Mais c'est quoi ce vide intersidéral dans mon armoire?! Shopping, shopping, shopping et d'urgence!

-Allliiiiiiiiccceeee!

Pas le temps désolée! Ma chambre est en zone rouge interdiction d'en sortir avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos! A la limite ce short en jeans...Mais la teinte est trop clair pour aller avec mon haut rouge, il serait effacé...Ma jupe blanche avec des chaines en forme de coeur il irait bien avec le rouge! Non, rouge et blanc ça fait mère noël...Ou alors ma robe argentée avec des perles incrustées? Oui! Mais qu'est ce que je mets comme sous-vêtements avec ça? Pas de soutient-gorge, ça c'est sûr mais pour le bas? OOOh non, je crois que mon shorty gris clair pailleté est au sale! Oh c'est pas vrai!

-Allliiiicccceee! Viens ici tout de suite!

Ah mais attendez...je crois que...

Un éclair de génie m'a touché! Je file vers le sixième tirroir de ma commode et le désosse. Pourvu que...OOOOOUUUIIIIIII! Victoire!

Je brandis mon string gris et doré dans un signe de joie et vois le visage rageur de Jasper quelques centimètre au dessus du mien. Qu'est ce qu'il a?

-Tu te moques de moi?

Hein?

Aucun interet.

Donc voilà, ce string, ma robe argentée, mais OOOOh....et pour les chaussures?

* * *

POV Jasper

Elle va me rendre fou!

Je suis là à lui hurler dessus et elle n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça, rangeant consciencieusement la quantité éffarante de string éparpillée au sol. Mhm...Charmants d'ailleurs... Non stop!

Enervé par son attitude, je l'emploignai par le bras et la tirai vers moi. Ses deux yeux verts emplis de surprise se fichèrent dans les miens.

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter!

Elle ne répondit pas, me pénétrant toujours du regard, une étrange expression sur le visage...

-Depuis que tu es levée tu cours dans tous les sens! Tu ne peux pas te poser cinq minutes non?!

Je la relâchai doucement, elle baissa les yeux...avant de les relever précipitemment, écrevisse.

-Quoi? demandais-je sur la défensive.

-Tu devrais t'habiller, murmura t'elle d'une drôle de voix.

Si quelqu'un m'avait transformé en fruit à cet instant précis, nul doute que je serais devenu une tomate...


	3. Je te déteste!

**BobDaisy :** T'étouffe pas hein ;) Contente que tu aimes! J'étais fan de Cde Lyoko il y a quelques années (ça m'arrive souvent de le regarder d'ailleurs xd) Et euh...OUI je vais bien les faire changer de corps ^^ Y'a déjà pas mal de situations cocaces dans ma tête (du genre Jazz a ses régles ou se fait épiller le maillot; Alice se sent soudainement très serré dans son pantalon^^) mais si il y a des choses que tu veux voir apparaître n'hésite pas à demander, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, il n'y a absolumentaucun plan pour cette fic c'est freestyle! Oo

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Je te déteste!**_

POV Jasper

Nu comme au premier jour..oh my god!

J'attrapai précipitemment mon jean roulé en boule par terre, recupérai ma chemise à carreau sur le bureau -qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là?- et commençai à m'habiller en me retenant d'exploser. Alice me regarda avec une petite moue contrariée, l'air légerement choquée. Ce fut trop pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin?!

-...Tu te rends compte que la teinte de ton haut ne va pas DU TOUT avec celle de ton bas? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on mélange ce genre de motifs avec ces couleurs?! Tu t'es habillé dans le noir hier rassure-moi? Enfin moi je dis ça..c'est dans ton interêt, si tu veux éviter de te traîner une réputation génante par la suite. Je suppose que tu n'y penses pas encore mais ça m'étonnerais que tu trouves une femme fringué comme un clown tu sais...

Elle avait dit ça un leger sourire aux levres, arborant un air insupportablement condescendant.

Attendez, c'est elle qui me parle de réputation? Parce que la sienne est plus que salée! C'est bien simple: je savais déjà qu'elle était folle avant même qu'Emmett ne me la présente! Et puis sincèrement, "ma femme"? Elle est en plein délire là!

-Tu as bien couché avec moi hier soir...grinçais-je en tentant de rester aimable dans la mesure du possible.

-J'étais bourrée! ria-t'elle en reprennant ses activités comme si nous en avions fini avec cette discussion!

-Je me moque bien de savoir si je suis à ton goût ou pas Alice...Et je me moque pas mal d'accorder mes chaussettes à la couleur de mes cheveux ou des mes lacets!

Alice me regarda avec un air abassourdi. Merde c'est vrai qu'elle est mignone...

* * *

POV Alice

Incompréhensible.

C'est vrai quoi, essayez de rendre service! Est-ce de ma faute si sa tenue ressemble à celle d'un cowboy des années 30? Non! Au contaire, au lieu de le laisser dans cet état je le mets en garde, je le conseille et vous croirez qu'il se montrerez reconnaissant?! Il pourrait au moins dire merci! Un tout petit, tout minuscule merci! Je ferais même semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu si il veut! Mais non! Monsieur se met à hurler en gesticulant dans tous les sens comme si je vennais de froisser son linge propre! Et après c'est moi qu'on dit folle hein? Hum!  
Pourtant il a du potentiel...*raclement de gorge* Bon on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment pris le temps de l'étudier très en détail cette nuit -quoique je ne me sois pas privée pour exploiter les délices de son corps..Es muy caliente!- mais il pourrait facilement devenir manequin! Je pourrais même l'engager pour ma prochaine collection en faite...Enfin si il n'était si...hum...Si je n'avais pas autant envie de l'étrangler chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche quoi!

* * *

POV Jasper

-Je voulais juste t'aider, chuchota t'elle doucement en me faisant de petits yeux.

Je crois que c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu garder mon calme.

-Il est six heures du mat Alice! C'est un peu tôt pour rendre "service"...et puis y'a rien à bouffer ici!

-Trop tôt?! Mais enfin c'est le premier jour des soldes! Tu sais le monde qu'il y aura? Si on veut être bien placer il faut au moins y être pour 9h! Et il faut encore que je m'habille, que je trouve quelle paire de chaussure assortir à ma robe, que je partes chez Bella pour l'aider à se préparer, qu'on passe prendre Rose! Sans parler du fait que....

Mais elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter ou quoi?! J'en reviens pas qu'elle se mette dans des états pareil pour quelques malheureuses frippes! Ca reste des bouts de tissus hein pas une attaque nucléaire! Roo mais pitié faîtes la taire ou je l'assassine! Ma seule consolation c'est que sa race s'éteindra avec elle, je ne vois pas comment qui que ce soit pourrait supporter de vivre ça tous les jours!

Comme elle avait finie sa tirade, j'allai pousser un "ouff" de soulagement mais fus brutalement poussé à terre par mon hôte voulant attraper quelque chose derrière moi.  
Super! Me voila dans la chambre à coucher de ma folle dingue de belle-soeur, les quatres fers en l'air -et pas pour la bonne cause hein!- tandis qu'elle s'activait à balancer ses innombrables paires de chaussures un peu partout dans la piece en poussant des petits cris de souris.

Une mutation?

Evidemment, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Aïe. Major Hale touché.

-Et! Mais fais attention! J'ai faillis me retrouver avec un talon aiguille planté dans l'oeil! T'es complètement psychotique toi, c'est pas possible!

Je lui jettais en même temps un regard noir, ainsi qu'à l'escarpin coupable -un en soir bleu marine muni d'un noeud papillon assorti sur le devant et d'un talon impressionnant qui avait manqué de peu de me rendre borgne et me fixait vicieusement. Si, si, je vous jure! Telle maîtresse, telle chaussure!-

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de coucher avec toi! grognais-je en jettant plus loin l'objet du délit tout en me relevant.

Bon ok je savais, Alice était...mignone. Mouais bon, d'accord, elle était plutôt carement bien foutue, enfin bref... Mais je la connaissais non ? On faisait parti de la même famille depuis bientôt deux ans -à ma plus grande honte d'ailleurs- je savais parfaitement qu'elle clochait ! Alors oui, physiquement elle me plaisait -faut croire que ça marche ses saloperies de trucs minceurs- mais pour le reste...

Et voilà qu'à présent elle me dévisageait tristement les larmes aux yeux tel un chien battu...Une vague de culpabilité me submergea. Bon alors là je me sentais vraiment con...Qu'est-ce que j'étais sencé dire? "Mais non t'en fais pas t'assure au pieu, je regrette pas du tout?" Euh...on va éviter! Je me mordis la levre et cherchai un truc gentil à lui dire...

Ne trouvant rien de bien spirituel -Pas d'idée hein je suis TRES spirituel c'est juste que mon cerveau est toujours en mode dodo pas d'insinuations débiles!-, je m'approchai d'elle avec douceur, tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue.

* * *

POV Alice

Je le vis se pencher vers moi, sentis sa main me frôler tendrement, redessinner les contours de mon visage... J'inclinnai la tête et me rapprochai de lui. Il ferma les yeux. Je remontai avec tendresse le creux de sa main de la mienne, jouais avec sa montre pour....OOOOOOooooooohhhhhh!

-Bella! hurlais-je en me relevant précipitement avant d'attraper mes affaires, de retirer ma serviette et de les enfiler sous les yeux de Jasper qui semblait avoir beugué...

* * *

**Voilà^^ Sur ce chapitre on est deux : My T-Rex and me ! (Fallait bien s'occuper, notre partiel du matin a été reporté parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la salle xd)**


	4. Recherche coauteur

**Désolée mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre^^ **

**Ma co-auteuse préfére se consacrer à sa fic et je la comprend mais du coup me voici à nouveau seule dans mon délire :( **

**C'est une fic légère et il est plus drôle d'écrire ce genre de fic à plusieurs donc voilà, si quelqu'un est interessé par un partenariat sur cette fic (une ou plusieurs personnes hein vous connaissez le dicton plus en est de fous....xd) j'en serais ravie! ;)**

**Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite reviews (Ou à me contacter par MP pour les inscrits si vous préférés) °(O_O)°**

**Bisous à tous.**


	5. Bouleversement

** sarah-and-jazz :** On est ravie que tu aimes, oui Alice est bien allumée mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime xd

**petite-vampirette :** Merciiiiiiiii, On note et édite^^

**Bobdaisy:** Tu as raison, techniquement c'est Emmett le beau frère de Jasper, Alice n'est que la soeur du beau frère de Jasper. Mais on préféré simplifier! Quant au chapitre par jour, ça sera pas un scoop si on te révèle qu'on a pris du retard. Toutes nos excuses!^^ Pour la transformation, merci de tes idées mais on a trouvé une solution, tu nous diras ce que tu en penses.

**Naiis :** Ah d'accord ^^ Oui, Jasper était bien nu miam (L'oublier? XD Roooo^^). L'escarpin malveillant serait en train de former une socièté secrete pour éliminer Jasper d'après nos derniers renseignements mais chut....Il est dangereux xd J'espère que ta disserte s'est bien passée bisous.

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et mille pardon pour ce retard bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Bouleversement

**POV Alice:**

Ma tête. Aïe.... Vous voyez les ouragans? Les dégâts qu'ils causent? Et bien en gros c'était le même phénomène mais appliqué à mes neurones, je crois que tous les liens sont rompus, coupure de courant entre l'est et l'ouest, aïe, ça fait mal....

Est-ce que j'arrive à bouger? Tentons ça. Mhm....Mes doigts, voilà, tout doucement... Bien, je ne suis pas paralysée, c'est toujours bon à savoir mais qu'a t-il bien pu se passer? Je lève avec peine une main tremblante vers mon front. Il est collant de sueur, très glamour...Je me masse les tempes avec application, cherchant par ce biais à apaiser ma migraine. Quelque chose cloche mais quoi? Mes ongles! Pourquoi est ce que je ne les sens pas gratter ma peau? J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, attends d'y voir nettement, puis mets mes mains devant. Ce n'était pas mes mains! Ces ongles courts, coupés à la va-vite, ces doigts longs, musclés, cette peau légèrement tannée, ces poils blonds...

Brusquement, je me redresse, envoie valser la couverture puis saute du lit et baisse la tête vers mon corps. Et le problème est bien là: ce n'est pas mon corps!!!! Rien de ce qui est devant mes yeux ne m'appartient, ni ce torse plat, ni ces jambes longues, ni ces pieds immenses, ni ces longs bras, rien, nada, nope! Paniquée, je cherche désespérément du regard un miroir et j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas en trouver... Ces grands yeux bleus océans, ces cheveux bonds coupés courts, cette mâchoire bien dessinée, cette insupportable air arrogant si sexy...

-AAAAAHAHAAAAAAAHHHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**POV Jasper**

Gna??? Mais c'est qui ce crétin qui hurle? Si la voix avait été plus féminine, j'aurais dit Alice La folle dingue sans hésitations. Rhooo tant pis je me lève, histoire d'envoyer au tapis le pauvre crétin qui ose hurler dans toute la maison sans raison apparente pendant que MOI, j'essaye de dormir!

Mince alors, où je suis? On dirait bien que c'est la maison de mes beau parents mais j'avais jamais remarquer que les murs étaient si haut!!! C'est un palace ou quoi?!? Sans plus y penser je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers le futur édenté tout en prenant mon air le plus impressionnant.

J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve dans le couloir, une homme est là. C'est lui qui crie à plein poumon tout en gesticulant comme une fille, mais c'est qui ce taré? J'essaie de poser ma main sur son épaule mais il est sacrement grand, pourtant je mesure un mètre quatre vingt et je lui arrive à peine à la pointe de l'omoplate c'est un géant ou quoi?

-C'est quoi ce cirque!

Enorme beug de ma voix, on dirait celle d'un pré pubère mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore foutu hier soir moi? Néanmoins, le type se retourne tout de même. Plutôt beau gosse, pensais-je avec une pointe de jalousie, la journée commençait bien tient...Le pseudo Dieu grec me fixait maintenant, un air abruti sur le visage, ses yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites. Ouais, euh, ok je suis canon mais quand même il pourrait être plus discret quoi! Et puis là il avait vraiment l'air débile quoi...

-Jasper? Murmura t'il d'une petite voix pleurnicharde.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cet abruti?

-Euh...ouais.

Soudain, l'inconnu se jeta sur moi en pleurant, nous faisant tomber au sol. Mais il est timbré!!!!

-Mais qu'est ce qui nous arrive? Gémit Atlas qui m'inondait de ses larmes, m'étouffant sous sa montagne de muscles!!

-Eh! Lâche moi tout de suite, connard, ou je t'assure que je t'assome!! »

J'essaie de le renverser mais ce mec pèse vraiment une tonne. Note à moi même: moins de fêtes, plus d'entrainements.

* * *

**POV Alice:**

C'est tout simplement catastrophique et Jasper semble n'avoir rien compris...Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonnée? Décidée à le mettre face au problème, je me relève en titubant légèrement -ce corps m'est étranger et j'ai du mal à mesurer mes mouvements- puis attrape son poignet -qui est en fait le mien techniquement- et l'emmène dans la pièce où je me suis réveillée. Contre l'armoire en sapin beige se dresse un grand miroir.

-Là, tu vois!

Ses yeux -ou plutôt les miens- se fixèrent sur la glace d'un air de total incompréhension.

-A..Alice? Murmura-t-il d'une voix mal-assurée.

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi, puis vers le miroir, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Mais...

-Regarde ton corps, ordonnais-je.

Le sursaut de terreur m'indiqua qu'il venait de comprendre. Enfin...

-Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible?

-J'en sais rien...

-Comment ça t'en sais rien! S'énerva t'il. Qu'est que t'as fais!

-Comment ça qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Absolument rien!

-Et comment est-ce qu'on s'est retrouvé comme ça hein!

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache!

-C'est toi la timbrée entre nous deux!

-Une timbrée qui a mit une demi heure de moins que toi à faire tilt!

-Parce que c'est de ta faute!

-Ma faute?

-Oui! Tous ces trucs de tarés c'est TON domaine!

-C'est rien du tout Jasper arrête de délirer!

-Moi je délire! Qui est ce qui a une réputation d'aliénée hein? C'est moi ou toi?

-Tu me dégoute à parler comme ça! J'en ai marre, je m'en vais!

-C'est ça oui bon vent !

Je sors de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte, descends les escaliers deux à deux et me dirige vers la sortie lorsque soudain ma mère apparaît. Souriante comme toujours.

-Bien dormis Jasper? J'ai fais des œufs et des pancakes viens t'assoir.

-Mais...protestais-je.

-Aller viens, assis toi. Tu préféres du jus d'orange ou du café?

-Et bien je...

Quelle possibilité avais-je? Je ne pouvais pas révéler à ma mère qui j'étais auquel cas il était certains que je me retrouverais dans un asile avant d'avoir fini ma phrase. Je la suivis donc et pris place à table.

La mystification commençait....

* * *

**Alors? On vous fait de gros bisous et à bientôt :)**


	6. Pacte

**kykyxstandler :** Et bien en voici plus :)

**Naiis :** Oui, le temps qu'ils comprenne qui était le magnifique mec dont il était jaloux^^

**bichou85 :** C'est une bonne question ça et fais nous confiance, on va les laisser râmer quelques temps =)

**petite-vampirette :** La voici, la voilà ;) Oui, Jazz a un temps de réaction assez lent au réveil^^

**sarah-and-jazz :** Heureuses que tu es aimée :) Voilà la suite Bisouus

**BobDaisy :** N'est-ce pas que personne n'a rien remarqué du retard xd Non, non, tu n'es pas folle Jasper s'est bien traité de Dieu grec, il était même hyper jaloux de lui-même^^ Alalalaaaa... *fantasme*

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que vos alertes ça nous a fait très plaisiir. Bonne lecture :)**

_**Chapitre 5 : Pacte**_

POV JASPER

J'étais toujours en train de m'égosiller... Me voici affublé d'un corps de liliputien déjanté, aux cheveux noirs indisciplinés, au visage de porcelaine ridiculement malicieux et aux yeux verts pétillants. Très loin de l'image de bad boy inacessible que je ma plaisait à travailler! Rien à voir avec moi donc! Alors d'accord, je ne le nie pas, Alice est attirante mais devenir transexuel n'a jamais été mon fantasme! L'horreur de la situation me frappa alors : et si je devais passer le reste de ma vie dans un corps de femme? Est-ce que je devrais reprendre la vie d'Alice? Me comporter comme elle? Plutôt mourir que de vouer ma vie aux chaussures et aux sac à main! L'image d'Alan Rickman déguisé en grand-mère dans Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban s'imposa à moi et je décrochai un violent coup de poing dans l'armoire. La douleur fut imédiate, de même qu'un écoeurant craquement d'os brisés...et merde, alors que ce putain de meuble ne semblait pas avoir la moindre égratinure, je me retrouvais avec la main gauche en morceaux. Je serrai les dents, fis doucement bouger le membre douloureux et en obrservai les réactions.

J'entendis alors des bruits de pas. Ma soeur se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, visiblement surprise. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, elle se précipita vers moi.

"-Il faut soigner ça, viens!

Elle m'entraîna dans le couloir tout en continuant à parler.

-Ton père est déjà parti mais je pense qu'il doit avoir des attelles quelques part, ta mère saura ça.

J'acquiesai d'un hochement de tête, n'osant pas parler de cette voix ridiculement fluette et féminine que j'avais à présent.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, Rosalie explique rapidement à Esmé le problème -pas le plus important au passage- et celle-ci déclara qu'effectivement il devrait y avoir de quoi stabiliser tout ça dans le bureau de son mari et parti voir. Non sans m'avoir lancer un regard inquiet au passage...Aïe.

Je jettai un coup d'oeil discret à une Alice mangeant des pancakes à la confiture comme si de rien n'était. Je fronçai les sourcils et me concentrai davantage. Non, elle essayait de paraitre détendue mais ne l'était pas. Le bout de ses doits -de mes doigts- tremblait légèrement, un petit clignement nerveux agitait le coin de sa paupière gauche -d'où j'étais la droite ne m'était pas visible- et son sourire de façade était plus un rictus qu'un franc élan de joie.

* * *

POV Alice

Morte de peur. J'étais morte de peur. Alors que je machonnais assidument mon pancakes d'un air que j'aurais voulu plus serein, je tentais d'oublier que Jasper se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de moi en train de me scruter avec mon propre corps! Et j'étais juste morte de peur. Comment pouvais-je me mettre dans cet état pour quelques stupides paroles envoyées en l'air dans un moment de colère? Peut-être parce qu'elles n'étaient pas si stupides que ça...Parce qu'elles n'étaient que le pâle reflet de bien d'autres, murmurées celles-là, prononcées dans le dos ou bien encore réduite à l'état latent de pensées. Tout le monde me prennait pour une folle. C'était une vérité générale, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Je suis folle et responsable de tout ce qui arrive, point à la ligne. Après tout pourquoi pas? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'une de mes idées tournerait court, mais cette fois-ci, qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour que l'on en vienne à échanger nos corps? Peut-être un voeux qui aurait mal tourné comme dans Frikay Friday...ou alors une malédiction? Peu importe finalement...

Je fus alors frappée par l'horrible vérité: tout était de ma faute, j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose d'absurde et ça s'était retourné contre moi. Non, contre nous. Mon Dieu, Jasper! Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait!

Tremblante, j'éclatai en sanglots.

* * *

POV Jasper

Elle devenait de plus en plus étrange. Idée renforcée par son apprence physique : c'était MOI qui devenait d'une pâleur inquiètante. MOI qui me mettait à trembler...Bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout?

Elle fondit en larmes...Et merde!

-Jasper, s'inquièta aussitôt ma soeur. Est-ce que ça va?

Alice hoqueta un :

-Je vais aller me rafraichir.

Et j'eus envie de la tuer! C'était MON corps, MOI! Est-ce que je parlais "d'aller me rafraichir"? Putain! Même Rose est sur le cul! Il faut absolument que je parle à Alice fissa!

-Je l'enmène, déclarai-je.

Et, sans laisser le temps à personne de protester, j'empoignai Alice et la trainai de force dans la salle de bain du haut de mon un mètre quarante.

-Non mais ça va pas!

Sanglotant encore, les yeux rougis et la mine triste, Alice m'offrait le cliché parfait de l'homosexuel tel qu'il est souvent représenté à la télévision, et le tout dans mon propre corps! Ma colère s'en trouva quadruplée.

-ALICE! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ARRETE DE CHOUINER! _(Petite phrase dédicacée à ma co-auteuse préférée :) N'est ce pas Marine? xd)_

-Je ne chouine pas...

-TE FOUS PAS DE MOI!

Elle pleura de plus belle!

-ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE!

-Je suis désolée..., bafouilla t'elle entre deux sanglots. J'ai sûrement fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'on se retrouve comme ça mais je ne sais pas quoi...

-Et bien essaie de te le rappeler!

-J'y arrive pas...

-Essaie! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Je..Je ne m'en souviens pas...

-Alice...

-Non attends, c'est vrai, je ne me souviens pas de la journée d'hier! Enfin juste...je sais qu'on a couché ensemble, qu'on s'est réveillé et après...

-Après on est parti, toi chez Bella et moi chez moi et...

Je me stopa net. Moi non plus je ne me souvenais de rien d'autre...

-Alice, qu'est ce qu'on a bien pu faire hier?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, gémit-elle.

-Bon ok, reston zen. Il faut découvrir ce qui s'est passé et trouver un moyen de tout inverser.

-D'accord, mais ce sera sûrement long alors jusque là chacun va devoir jouer son rôle...

-Il n'est pas question que je sois une fille!

-Souviens toi que j'ai ton corps en otage, tu n'as pas intêret de faire n'importe quoi avec le mien! me menaça t'elle.

Je grognai.

-Je suis sérieuse Jasper. Marché conclu?

Elle me tendit sa main -enfin ma main- et, en rouspectant légérement, je la lui serrai de la mienne désormais petite et pâle.

* * *

**Voilà :) Pour ceux ou celles que ça interesserait Et ne sous-estimons pas le langage du corps sera mis à jour ce soir ou demain... Quant à Sur le chemin de ma maison, tous les chapitres écrits à l'avance ont été effacés et donc j'hésite entre me tirer une balle ou bien exploser mon ordi contre le mur... Quoique ça ne servirait à rien il est déjà HS...Hum... En tout cas, si quelqu'un sait comment récupérer les donnés d'un disque dur je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante! Voilà, à bientôt bisoooous. **


	7. Chapter 7

Le dernier petit bout écrit avant que je n'abandonne cette fic. Ecrire plusieurs histoires à la fois ne donne rien de bon, je patauge, mélange les personnages, les lieux, les caractères et ne publie rien du tout au bout du compte. J'ai décidé de me concentrer exclusivement sur "Et ne sous-estimons pas le langage du corps". Plus que deux ou trois chapitres avant qu'elle ne soit achevée. Ensuite, ce sera au tour d'une tout nouvelle fic de voir le jour. Située entre le chapitre 2 et le chapitre 3 de "Sur le chemin de ma maison", cette fic traitera d'une période particulièrement sombre de la vie d'Alice et de Jasper et leur début en tant que styliste et écrivain. Elle comprendra les flash-Back présent dans "Sur le chemin de ma maison" et permettra des éclaircisements necessaires. Mais qui sait, peut-être reprendrais-je l'écriture de "Désordre" un de ces jours ;) Merci d'avoir suivie cette histoire et désolée.

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Quotidien_**

POV Jasper

La pire journée de ma vie. Voilà c'était officiel! Après notre entretient privé, Alice et moi étions retourné dans la cuisine terminer de déjeuner. Esmé était revenue avec une attelle, ma l'avait posée et là Rosalie avait prononcé cette phrase horrible...

-Raaa il est déjà 8h30!

Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi elle avait dit ça d'un ton horrifié mais je présentait déjà que rien de bon pour moi ne se présentait à l'horizon... J'avais raison. Ma sœur attrapa ma main et me fit monter les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de nous enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-J'ai tellement de choooose à te raconter Liice! Oh mon Diiiiieu !

-Ah...

D'accord, niveau enthousiasme il y avait encore de la place à l'amélioration mais honnêtement j'avais un peu peur du genre de chose qu'elle allait me raconter...

-Mais avant ça... -Elle prit un air diabolique- Je veux tout savoir sur ta soirée d'avant hier! Alooors?

Avant hier? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait?

-Euh...

-Aloooors comment est mon frère au lit ? Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails!

Quuuuuuooooiiiii?

Elle grimaça.

-Bon pas forcément dans les moindres détails mais disons l'essentiel!

-Hum euh... Par exemple?

J'allais tuer Alice...

-Déjà est-ce qu'il y a eu des préliminaires ou est-ce qu'il s'est comporté en gros bourrin?

Paardon?

-Jasper est un très bon amant Rose.

Non mais voilà quoi! Ma soeur doutait de moi? Pourtant aucune fille ne n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de ma performance mhm... J'assure au pieu et c'est plus que public!

-Tu as eu un orgasme?

Question stupide! Comme si j'allais prendre mon pied sans la demoiselle! La fierté masculine, elle connait pas ma frangine?

-Évidemment!

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Ah... Comme mon frère était bizarre ce matin je pensais qu'il avait découvert que tu avais simulé comme à ton habitude... Euh Alice ça va?

Elle simulait? Elle avait l'habitude de simuler?

-Enfin bref, donc mon frère est un bon coup quoi, ça doit être dans les gènes!

Elle me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un sourire forcé. La vie sexuelle de ma sœur moins j'en savais et mieux je me portais!

Un coup retentit à la porte et me sauva de cette conversation gênante. Rosalie ouvrit la porte et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qui était derrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Jasper? On est occupé avec Lice!

-Désolé mais il faut que je parle à Alice...

Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais autant aimé qu'en cet instant!

-On a pas le temps Jazz!

-Mais...

-Si Rose c'est vraiment j'avais oublié. Je te vois tout à l'heure d'accord?

Elle paru surprise.

-Euh d'accord... Mais je veux avoir les détails cette fois Alice!

Un signe de la main et je quittais la pièce.

-Merci dis-je alors à ma sauveuse.

Celle-ci paru ravie et m'entraina en sautillant -est-ce que je sautille moi hein!- vers... la salle de bain du bas!

-Euh... Tu m'expliques là?

-J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes Jasper.

-Et alors?

Elle avait besoin de moi pour ça? J'étais très heureux qu'elle m'ait délivré de ma sœur mais sa motivation pour le faire était plus qu'étrange... Bah... Elle avait toujours été insolite!

-Tu ne vois pas le problème n'est-ce pas?

Franchement?

-Ben... Non.

POV Alice

Je soupirai. Jasper resterait toujours Jasper!

-C'est ton corps pas le mien...

Toujours pas de réaction...

-Pour aller aux toilettes, se laver ou se genre de choses enfin... Il va falloir qu'on se serve du corps de l'autre et... Enfin je voulais savoir si tu m'y autorisais.

Cela lui semblerait peut-être étrange comme demande dans la mesure où ni lui ni moi n'avions réellement le choix mais c'était une question de principe. Même si je devais finir par m'uriner dessus -perspective peu agréable-, je refusais d'enlever ces vêtements sans son autorisation. C'était son corps et je n'étais adepte du voyeurisme que si il était consenti par tous les partis consernés...

Il passa un main dans ses cheveux bruns et court puis dit.

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix de toute façon...

Je hochai la tête. Effectivement, nous étions coincés. Grande respiration.

-Très bien.

J'allais sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il me retint.

-Si ça ne t'ennuie pas... Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça ici?

J'acquiesçai et descendis d'un coup bas de pyjama et boxer.

Ce n'étais pas mon corps.

Ok, c'était stupide comme remarque mais c'était la seule qui me venait à l'esprit comme je restais planter là à regarder l'engin qui pendait devant moi. Qu'étais-je sensé faire à présent?

Je vis alors deux petites mains saisir le sexe et m'attraper les mains.

-Comme ça sinon tu vas en mettre partout.

Jasper.

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vécu situation plus humiliante! Mais cela l'était autant pour lui que pour moi alors je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

* * *

**Voila et encore merci d'avoir lu! :D**


End file.
